Connected devices (which may include basically any device with connection to the Internet) have nearly limitless applications that can be leveraged to form new and useful services. These services for connected devices are distributed and managed by various control points that users can access in a variety of ways. Blockchain provides an increasingly popular option for authentication and verification aspects of these services. Blockchain is a secure transaction ledger database that is shared among nodes participating in an established, distributed network of computers. Blockchain technology typically relies on an ever-growing proof-of-work chain to validate information blocks added to the transaction ledger. Blockchain is nascent technology and developing at a rapid pace, splintering into many different offshoots, each with its own strengths and weaknesses.